


Painful Pleasure

by YetAnotherJanewayFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJanewayFan/pseuds/YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident leads to a series of events that will change their lives forever. Rated 'T' for now, but the rating might go up. Slash! M/M Eventual Snarry! SS/DM , SS/HP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

Disoriented, that was how Harry felt. It made coming to the most unpleasant experience he had ever... experienced. His head pounded in his skull, sending a trail of ache down his nose. He groaned in discomfort as the ache trailed down the back of his neck to settle on as many a nerve as it could reach. When he tried to shift to alleviate the pain, more aches flared to life in his chest, right leg, and left ankle. When he tried to move his left hand to rub the ache from his right leg he found his arm uselessly hanging over the edge of the cot he laid on. He silently acio'ed his wand, not thinking that catching it would be difficult since the world was blurry and out of focus. He could hear the wand zooming to him from its hiding place of the bedside table and tried to grab for it. The effort was in vain as there were three currently zooming toward him. He made a grab for one, but realized that it was a doppelganger, from his lack of focus, and his actual wand landed on the ground a few feet from where he laid.

Squinting, Harry only know realized that his glasses were not on his face. He looked around as best as he could with the ache in his neck and spotted the edge of them lying innocently on the bedside table. He glared at the part of them he could see, silently willing his wandless magic to lift them from their resting place. Sadly, that was not to be, for he didn't have the strength to lift something that heavy. He only managed to move it an inch or so, not really enough to disrupt it of its piece, but apparently enough to set off the wards that surrounded his bed. In that moment, he noticed that he was indeed on something soft  _and_  there were feet pounding toward him. Panicked, or extremely alarmed, Harry began to flail violently, but his sore limbs protest the movement and only managed to succeed in making his limbs hurt more. Three sets of hands held him down and Harry began to scream hoarsely. His throat was dry so it became raw quickly, as he fought the hands that held him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, stop it, Stop," a frantic female voice was shouting to him over his screaming.

"Harry, stop. you are safe here my boy," said a male in a gentle raspy voice.

Whether Harry recognized these people or not were lost on him. He continued to struggle, thinking that maybe Death Eaters had captured him and were trying to break him. He continued to fight hard, but when a hand slapped his cheek rather roughly, renewed pain seared into his head and he stopped his struggling. He let out a low whimper of pain and then recognized the female voice scolding someone.

"Really Severus, was that necessary?"

"It had the desired effect, did it not?"

"As would have a calming drought," Poppy scoffed, sitting said vile onto the bedside table.

"Really Severus you could have thought of something gentle. Poor Harry is probably in enough pain as it is," said the raspy mail voice.

There was a snort of disapproval, but no other words were uttered. Harry could feel gentle probing to his body. He flinched at the touch, but hissed when those fingers pressed a little too roughly onto his leg.

"I'm sorry, dear," the female said and  _finally_  Harry knew who she was.

"Madam Pomfrey," he asked tentatively, throat raw from his screams.

"Yes dear. Now, lie still."

"Glasses," Harry asked hopefully.

A harsh sigh made him flinch, but his glasses were place gently on his face. He sighed in relief when the world snapped into focus. He blinked as the light was suddenly brighter. He blinked until the lights that were speckled in front of his eyes disappeared. He smiled at Madam Pomfrey, once he could see, relieved that she was not a Death Eater. She offered him a vial with blue potion, and Harry was relieved when the pain in his entire body faded.

"Now, I don't want you to move. I'm going to try and get you back on your feet. I can probably do the rest now as it has been Twenty-four hours since I last worked on you.

Puzzled Harry blurted, "Twenty-four hours?"

"You have been unconscious for more than Twenty-four hours, Potter."

Harry's head snapped to the speaker. When he took in the pale skin, the dark eyes, and the trademark scowl, Harry forgot Madam Pomfrey's warning and launched himself at the dour man with a cry of, "Severus!"

Surprised, the older man had a second to sputter in confusion before lips were placed over his. Two shocked gasps caused Harry to free Severus' lips. He looked bewildered at the other two occupants in the room before blushing hotly and extracting himself from Severus' grip. When his feet touched the cold marble floor, they gave way and Harry realized that his right leg was broken, as was his left ankle. He never got a chance to crumble to the floor, however; as Severus' arms encircled him, drawing him up. Harry shot him a grateful smile which only broadened as the shock of the situation wore off and Severus hiss out, "Idiot!"

His grin never once faded as Severus lead Harry to the bed and settled him in a lying position. Madam Pomfrey worked, all the while muttering about silly Gryffindor's whom didn't listen. He could hear her muttering about the 'shock of it', but couldn't possibly know what she meant. When she stepped away, the smile still hadn't faded from his lips. Severus couldn't help but wonder if he were demented. He would have asked him just that, had it not been for the infirmary door creaking open. Harry still held his smile as he gazed at Severus, though the older man was busy watching as one Draco Malfoy sauntered into the room as if he owned it. Upon spotting Severus, Draco headed toward his direction. Harry saw Severus' demeanor change into one he recognized.

Severus' shoulders relaxed slightly and his eyes softened; but, not noticeable for anyone, whom didn't know him, to notice. A smile tugged faintly at the corners of his mouth and Harry's smile dimmed. When they shared a kiss as an enthusiastic greeting, Harry's smile burnt out like a flame extinguished from a candle. Hurt crept into his eyes, but no one noticed. Only the forgotten wizard, Albus Dumbledore, watched as the hurt settled into Harry's eyes. He watched the young man's body stiffen, and he flinched when the pop of there kiss echoed, as they broke apart, around the room. Not understanding the dejection on the other man's face, Albus reached forward and touched him. He did it as gentle as possible, but Harry still flinched, hard.

"Are you well, my boy?"

All eyes snapped to Harry. Severus' eyes burned into his, sneer in place and outrage burning in his depths.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Before he could answer a loud pitched, "You WHAT", screeched from Draco's mouth. Severus turned his stony gaze to his lover, stopping the rant that he knew was building up with a single look. When he was sure that Draco would comment no further, he turned his glare back on Harry. Harry, in turn, shivered at the ice he could see practically freezing emotion behind Severus' eyes but kept his eyes bravely locked with Severus'.

"Am I no longer entitled?"

Surprise flashed in Severus' eyes for a moment before the ice came back.

"You were  _never_ entitled," he spat darkly.

This time Severus noticed the boy flinch.

"Did... Did something happen while I was out?"

Confusion crept into Severus' eyes, but only Harry seemed to see it for he said hastily.

"Before I came here, I have a clear memory of us celebrating our wedding day, in the parlor of our rooms.

"We have never gotten married, Potter," Severus spat.

"Yes we have. You gave me this ring," Harry held up his left hand, but there was no ring on his finger.

He tried to grab his finger with his right hand, only to remember that it was broken, if the shooting pain had anything to say about it. Panic started to seep into his conscious again and he looked with wide confused eyes at Severus. Severus looked back at him, never breaking the frown he placed on his face.

"But we  _are_  married," Harry said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He looked pleadingly to Dumbledore. Surely the elder wizard would know, he'd been at the wedding, but Albus had no answers for him for the wizard looked shocked, and confused, even more confused than Severus, if one looked deep enough.

"I don't understand. Did you oblivate everyone? Wait, no, I don't think that is possible. Why would you want to anyway? We are happy... We were happy. I don't understand."

Harry closed his eyes, silently willing them all to remember. Willing  _him_ to remember.

"You are so pathetic, Potter. Severus would never willingly be with you. He has far better tastes. Is this some pathetic attempt at our old school rivalry?"

Harry shook his head. He could definitely feel a headache coming on ten fold. The pain potion was disintegrating, along with his future.

"But you were there, Malfoy. You were Severus' best man. You threw us a bachelor's party, even though Hermione explained that they were traditionally separate. You... you were engaged. Why am I the only one to remember?"

"Mr. Potter, you have suffered cranial damage and server trauma to..."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Harry," Dumbledore broke in gently but was also interrupted by Harry.

"No Headmaster, no. Nothing you can say will make this right. Nothing you say will make... this... make sense... nothing," Harry said in a broken whisper.

"Severus, Mr. Malfoy, maybe you should leave.

"No! Please, not yet. Not until I understand."

"There is nothing you could do, or say, that could make us stay, Potter," Draco deadpanned.

Harry thought hard, searching frantically for something he could say that would halt Severus, and possibly Draco, in his tracks.

"Your mother, her name was Eileen."

"Nice try, but you could have read that in Hogwarts: A History," Draco sneered.

"But that book is so long. I've never read it, and I don't plan on it."

"How am I to know you speak the truth," Severus interjected.

Harry's face fell, and Severus smiled cockily before dragging Draco forward. He thought harder, frantically searching. Nothing he  _could_  say  _would_  get Severus to stay, but he  _had_  to try. So, he naturally started to blurt out random things in desperation.

"You wanted to be invisible when you were a kid so that your father couldn't find you."

Severus stopped in his tracks. He had never told anyone that, not even Draco.

"You loved my mother, more than life itself, and because of her I became your greatest emotional burden. Your actually a brunette, but you took a potion you created when you were younger and it died your hair black permanently. You thought it looked distinguished and didn't bather to create a counter. Your first kiss was under the Whomping Willow with..."

"Don't you DARE! I don't know how you know all these things, maybe you broke into my personal lab and took a peak into my pensieve, but by no means were you to ever mention details of someone  _else's_ PERSONAL LIFE," Severus snarled.

"I'm sorry," Harry said solemnly, "but I had to make you listen, even if you don't believe me."

When he saw he had Severus' grudging attention he pressed on.

"You told me all that, three years after the battle with Voldemort."

He smiled a bit when Severus did not flinch.

"We were dating, about a year then, but you were so guarded, so closed up, that anything I said would put you on edge. So, I told you off, I said things I didn't mean, but in the end, I promised you freedom. I left you there, in the Three Broomsticks. I told you, you were free, I wouldn't burden you any longer. You let me leave. You let me go back to my flat and I hadn't heard from you in three days. When you did come to see me I was a wreck. I hadn't showered, and I hadn't eaten. You told me to eat, because my friends were worried about me and kept pestering you to do something about it. I laughed at you. I told you that you had no right to order me about, you gave up that claim. I could see it in your eyes the moment it happened. Something had changed, your eyes had turned a shade of black I had never seen before. I wasn't afraid, but I wasn't calm either."

Harry took a deep breath.

"I told you to leave. I told you we were through and the next thing I know, I'm pinned to the couch and your snarling at me. You told me that I wasn't allowed to leave. You told me that you were a difficult man, that I should have known, all the years I'd known you. I told you that I knew, but you weren't convinced. You kissed me, but I didn't want to share that type of kiss with you. It was brutal and demanding, and it hurt. I wanted to see the side of you that you only showed Albus. You refused, and I told you to leave again. When you got up to walk to the door, I thought surely you would leave again. I thought that I had lost you forever, but you turned back to me and sat on the couch.

You told me you had perfected that cold demeanor, for the war. You said that old habits were hard to break and that you felt like you still needed to be on guard with me. You told me you needed to guard your heart. I understood all that, I really did, but I wanted to be worth the effort to you, and clearly I wasn't. I told you so and set you free again. You told me to shove my freedom... Urm... Somewhere else, and kissed me again. The way I wanted you too... The way I  **needed**  you too, all along. You told me things, simple things, like wishing you were invisible, and the hair potion, that tattoo on your arse, and a lot of other things. That night was also the night you told me..."

Not only Severus, but Albus, Poppy, and even Draco, leaned a bit forward unconsciously, listening avidly to the young man who brought the story to life. A young man who showed all his tender feelings to a man that was not his by right. When it was obvious Harry would not continue Severus prompted.

"Told you what?"

Harry looked up at him, tears brimming on the edge of his vision and said...

"Told me that you loved me."

Severus starred into Harry's eyes, trying to gauge his emotions. Severus tried discretely to use Legilimency, but never gained access to Harry's mind. A sneer slowly worked in his place, and Harry could see the debate warring in Severus' eyes, but that debate vanished when an indignant sniff broke the tension.

"Yeah right. As if we are were to believe this nonsense. My god, Potter, you  _are_  pathetic. Severus, we are already late. Shall we have to stand here and listen to this... tripe any longer?"

Severus looked at Harry, clearly seeing the truth shining by the hope in his eyes, and shook his head negative.

"No, we shan't."

Severus allowed Draco to lead him out the door, but not before he gave a very convincing, "Nice try, Potter," before he left. When the infirmary doors shut, Harry's tears fell; sliding slowly down his cheeks. He started a moment when two separate sets of hands landed on a respective shoulder, but his head stayed down, stiffened and defeated. He never acknowledged Poppy or Albus trying to comfort him.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's Note** : Originally, I was going to make this a one shot, but it might be a bit too long for that. So, I shall break it down into parts. If this doesn't get a lot of... buzz, for lack of a better word, I will just discontinue it and move on. :D. Tell me what you think, and if you approve, I shall post the next chapter next week. (Same day) :D

**Until next time :D**

**YAJF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

Severus paced the length of his room. He was trying to figure out what had happened to Potter to make him suddenly think they were married. When the Auror's brought him in, the only thing they told Madam Pomfrey was that Harry had been attacked. The look of him was horrid. His right leg was twisted at an odd angle, his left ankle was completely shattered, and his left arm hung loosely from his body. It was as if something had torn it partly off, hanging onto it with great strength before it gave way to nothing. He was covered in blood from head to toe and just the barest hint trickled from his parted lips. When Poppy touched the curve of his side the man gave a strangled shout and began to writhe. Even unconscious, Potter hadn't been able to get away from the pain. So, Poppy decided that it was best if she spelled a Dreamless Sleep straight into Potter's stomach. Once the Potion took effect, Poppy began her work. She gasped as even more injuries were revealed. Most of his ribs were broken or shattered, and he had internal bleeding.

None of the broken ribs had punctured anything, luckily, but Harry was still in a great deal of pain. The potion Poppy had gave him the third time he winced in pain, did nothing to negate the pain. Severus felt sick when Poppy got his ribs patched up, because the click of Harry's ribs setting into place caused him to choke on heaps of his own blood before Poppy cleared his airway. He shuddered, bringing himself out of that horrible memory and focusing instead on Harry's words. Severus could hear the desperation in his voice as he screamed at him about the private details of his life. He could still remember the harsh flinch the young man had made when Severus spat , _"You were never entitled."_ He remembered the honesty and hope shining in Potter's eyes when he finished his tale. He could hear the echoing of Harry's words,  _"...told me you loved me."_ Shaking his head roughly Severus sat down heavily, grabbing his tumbler from the coffee table and taking a long drink.

"Ridiculous," He spat and slammed his glass down on the table.

Draco, who had been marking quietly, jumped at his lovers outburst and sneered. Though it failed in comparison to Severus' own, it was a pretty decent attempt.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Severus shot him a glare full of despise, Draco flinched before he thought about it.

"If you must know," Severus began icily, "I have never worn knickers a day in my life, nor can I say I have worn pants since the war ended!"

Draco snorted, he had known full well.

"You didn't answer my question. What has got you all riled?"

"Potter."

"You're still on that. You know how Potter is. He was having you on."

"I don't think so, not this time. He looked crushed, absolutely crushed, when I told him he was never entitled to kiss me."

"So he is a good actor, so what, stop dwelling on it, Sev!"

Severus glared, about to make a scathing remark, but someone knocking on the door interrupted him and he hauled himself off of the couch instead. Severus was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore at his door, but then sighed. That should not have surprised him, not at all.

"Severus, if I might ask you to follow me?"

"Why," Severus demanded.

Albus sighed.

"Harry..."

"No," Severus interrupted, "I will not be made a fool of. If the boy wishes to see me..."

"He is no longer a boy, nor is he able to come to you at the moment, Severus."

"That is too bad. I refuse to degrade myself for the likes of him."

Albus sighed again before running a wary hand down his face. Severus took that as time to study the older man and noticed that the man looked tired and strained. He couldn't help but wonder what would make the great Albus Dumbledore look so utterly exhausted. Curiosity won over common sense and Severus couldn't help but ask.

"What is the matter Albus? You look as if you have gotten into a fight with Hagrid's pet dragon."

Albus shook his head, "No just one hell of a Gryffindor."

Severus arched an eyebrow. Draco, finally tired of being ignored, dropped his quill onto his parchment and stood up.

"What has Potter done now," Draco snarled, clearly fed up with the Gryffindor brat already!

"Harry had done nothing. At least nothing consciously."

Both Severus and Draco arched an eyebrow at this.

"Harry was in a fair amount of pain and the pain potion wasn't working. Poppy gave him a sleeping Drought and that seemed to do the trick for an hour or two. I went back to my office and left Harry in Poppy's capable hands. About half an hour ago, Poppy floo'ed me and I could hear yelling in the background. She told me that she couldn't get Harry to stop screaming. I went there as fast as I could to try and placate him, but as soon as I touch him his screams grew higher and he began to yell for you, Severus. He will not let Poppy nor I touch him, nor will he let Minerva or Hagrid. He wants you, subconsciously it seems and he will be appeased by no other. Of course now I shall have to tell Poppy to think of a plan B."

Albus ran his hand down his face again. Severus watched in silence and Draco sneered.

"Pathetic, utterly pathetic."

Severus' glare shut him up, but he was still scowling pathetically. Severus tensed, realizing what the Headmaster had intended for him to do. Should he go to Potter, or should he let the man scream until his bloody throat was to raw for sound? He liked the latter, but decided to do the former and placed a tensed hand on Albus' shoulder.

"I will try, since it is I who he screams for."

"What," Draco shouted in outrage.

Severus didn't grace his outburst with a response, he only looked into the baby blue eyes of his mentor. Draco was fuming, cutting off the words both said to each other in his anger. Only when they started to move out of the room did Draco snap out of his stupor and shout, "I'm coming with you!"

Neither man paid him any attention as they walked, well speed walked really, to the infirmary. Draco scowled and huffed along. Severus got sick of it after a while and snapped.

"You didn't have to come. I can handle Potter myself."

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat but stopped huffing and the rest of the brisk walk was met with relative silence. When they reached the corridor to the infirmary, not only Albus, but Severus and Draco, could hear the screaming of Severus' name coming from the infirmary. Severus was shock to hear the quiet whimpers of "I'm sorry, Severus", and "Please, forgive me, don't leave me," before Severus' name would replace them in a high pitched squeal.

Draco winced at the sheer volume Harry's voice took on. He never knew Severus' name could be screamed so loud and definitely not like that. They had halted a good two feet from Harry's bed, Albus because he knew getting any closer would send the young man into a fit; Draco because he just couldn't believe what he was seeing, and Severus because he was unsure of how to approach the situation. Severus jolted when Albus' withered hand nudged him forward. Severus didn't budge however and just stared as the adult wizard clutched the bed sheets and arched his back off the bed.

Draco had enough, snorting in a childish manner and breezing past Severus in a graceful stride before Albus could stop him. He sneered at Harry.

"Stop with the act, Potter," he demanded and began to shake Harry violently.

In response, Severus' name died on Harry's lips and was replaced with a higher pitched scream that had Draco quickly backing away. For some reason, Severus felt angry with him, and glared a heated glare that had nothing to do with lust in the direction of his lover before striding over to Harry and placing his hands on his shoulder, in the same spot Draco had vacated.

"Potter," he started but Harry cut him off with a reflexive wince and a whimper. Severus looked puzzled when Harry began chanting, "I'm sorry, Severus, please don't die, please?"

Surprised, Severus withdrew his hand, only to have the wails for him return to Harry's mouth.

**"SEVERUS!"**

Severus flinched, but quickly replaced his hand on Potter's shoulder.

"Shush Harry, I am here."

The screams died, only to be replaced by a softer...

"Severus?"

Severus sighed, disgusted with the situation before replying.

"Yes, Po-Harry, It is I."

Harry's body relaxed, his body going slack and his breathing becoming deep and even. Severus heard one last sigh of, "Severus", before the young man was fully asleep.

Albus clipped Severus on the back, having finally been able to get close to the sleeping Gryffindor without him screaming, and smiled broadly at him.

"Well done, my boy, well done."

Severus said nothing instead prepared to leave. Unconsciously, he brushed a piece of dark unruly hair from Harry's face, noting silently that it was a lot longer than when he last saw Harry; which was nearly a month ago, and tucked it behind the sleeping man's ear.

Draco saw and fumed. He hated Potter. The sniveling little brat always had to come and ruined what Draco wanted. No more! He would break up this... Whatever it was, before it got in the way of Severus and himself. He watched with unconcealed anger as Severus tried to move away, only to be met by a whimper. He watched as Severus took a resigned sign and conjured a chair at Potter's bedside before settling in. Draco was going to demand what Severus was doing, but when his hand was safely removed from Potter's person without said person protesting, he decided to leave it be for now and began to plan. An evil smiled curled at his lips. His scheming had begun and not even Severus would talk him out of it. He could have cackled in glee, but didn't want to alert the occupants of the room. He never noticed Albus giving him that suspicious look.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:**  Don't worry, it shall be longer Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed :D

**YAJF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

The next time Harry opened his eyes it was too darkness. He knew someone was in the room with him by the soft breathing and the slow rustling of parchment next to him, but he was too comfortable to open his eyes. His head hurt a lot and if he were honest with himself, he would admit that everything hurt, not just his head. He kept his eyes closed, willing sleep to come back and claim him, but when it became apparent after 10 minutes that he would not fall back to sleep, he groaned and wiped a hand down his face. It came up again to rub at his left temple, and the figure in the room started. Harry's body tensed. Severus got to his feet and peered over at Harry, who suddenly thought it a good idea to feign sleep.

"Potter," Severus snapped, "I know you are awake. Why, prey tell, are you pretending to be asleep?"

Reflexively, and not for the first time, Harry's body relaxed. His eyes cracked open a fraction to seek out obsidian. Green eyes brightened a bit when he found them.

"Oh Severus, "He sighed and said man noticed the relief in his voice, "I had a horrid dream that became frightening."

Severus arched an eyebrow, and Harry took that as a signal to continue.

"I had a dream that you didn't know we had married and that you and the ferret were dating. I tried to explain to you that we were married and that I loved you but you told me in so many words to piss off. And then I dreamed that Nagani had gotten to you before I could. I dreamed that I left you in the Shrinking Shack and when I came back you were barely breathing and I was worried that you would die and..."

"That actually happened Potter."

Startled by the use of his surname, Harry looked into black eyes to see anger and a bit of confusion, and the relaxed look that he had vanished in an instant. It was replaced with dread and panic. Severus watched as Harry went from enthusiastic to crestfallen. He could see the war of emotion battling in his eyes as he realized what was going on, though Severus could not make out a single one.

"Why are you here," He asked abruptly "Why are you not with Dray-um I suppose I should call him Malfoy now?"

"I am not with  _Draco_ ," Severus emphasized, "because some Gryffindor decided to scream for me and would not settle if not by my touch!"

Harry looked shocked before realization dawned on him.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot of nightmares. I haven't had a dream that bad in years, but it seems that the look in your eyes when you left triggered it."

Severus frowned, trying to remember a specific look, but curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you usually dream about that makes you scream so... throatily?"

"The war," Harry answered simply.

Severus' look made Harry continue.

"I sometimes dream that I wasn't in time to save you. That you bleed to death before I can get to you. Last night, I dreamed that I was chasing you. But no matter how much I ran I couldn't catch you. I tried screaming for you to stop, I tried sticking your feet to the floor so that you couldn't move, but you just kept running. You never looked back at me. Never once acknowledged that I was behind you. You just kept running and for a moment that felt like an eternity, I lost you. When I found you again you were covered in blood and gasping for breath and..."

Severus unconsciously placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, noting that the shaking stopped and he seemed to be breathing a little better. Harry looked up at him, his deep emerald orbs pooling with pain, that Severus didn't recognize of course.

"Thank you for sitting with me. I know I must have been..." Harry trailed off searching for a proper word.

"Ghastly," Severus supplied.

Harry blushed lightly, averting his eyes.

"Ghastly," he conceded with a nod of his head.

"I'll say," a voice said from the door way and two heads turned to see Draco standing in the doorway scowling at them.

"Potter," Draco greeted, his words dripping like venom.

Harry only looked surprised for a moment before he spat, "Malfoy," in a voice with equally as much venom.

Draco smirked at still being able to get a rise out of Harry and decided to see if he could rile Potter up. With a sway born of arrogance, Draco sauntered toward Severus, pleased to see the lust creep into his eyes and noticed that Severus' eyes never moved from those hips that were tentatively swaying back and forth as Draco walked. When Draco was close enough, he was glad to hear the growl that tore from Severus' mouth and was pleasantly surprised to be pulled, rather roughly, into Severus' arms and kissed breathless.

He could hear the bed sheet rustle behind him but didn't actually care at the effect that this kiss was having on Harry at that moment. Severus made him forget that he had a higher brain function as he kissed the breath away from him, growling lowly all the while. Poppy's office door opening had them jumping apart, but neither pulled away from the other as Severus' deep obsidian eyes bore into Draco's pale gray.

"Severus," Poppy not looking up from the parchment in her hand, "I shall wake Potter up and then you can leave. I'm sure you are a tad sore so take a potion before doing any strenuous activity or you will probably regret it. Oh..."

She had looked up from her papers to see that Draco and Severus were nearly devouring each other with their eyes, and Harry looked as though he didn't want to look, but his body clearly said that he wanted to cry, or simply scuttle away, as he peeked at the couple through his lashes like a naughty child sneaking a glance at his parents kissing. Poppy was ready to scold Severus for his lack of considerations in this delicate situation before Severus all but growled out.

"I believe that it is time to go. I shall be collecting on your debt to me once you get out of here Potter."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded anyway and watched as Severus all but dragged a smirking, and all but beaming, Draco out of the hospital wing.

"I am sorry dear, Severus does not seem the type to understand a fragile situation."

"It's all right," Harry tried to say but it came out barely above a whisper.

Poppy knew that it was not. She watched though as sad eyes slowly morphed into fire as spirit came back to them.

Harry would  _make_  Severus see how much he meant to him, even if it meant competing with Draco Malfoy. He smirked as Madam Pomfrey handed him a potion.

_'Let the game begin!'_

* * *

Severus laid Draco out on the couch when they got back from the infirmary. He was not letting Draco up, not even to speak and Draco was growing a bit frustrated. Not only did he want to lay into Severus for spending all night with  _Potter_ , he also starting to feel the effects of Severus' lips at the base of his neck and it was frustrating him, in more than one way.

"Severus," Draco voice came out breathless and needy.

Severus hummed his reply, sucking a piece of creamy skin into his mouth to nibble on.

"I love you."

Severus snorted before slowly unbuttoning Draco shirt and pushing it down his shoulders. Draco assisted him by pulling his arms out of his sleeves and Severus bent to lick a path to a pert nipple before drawing it in. Draco moaned, slightly offended that his endearment was not returned, but when a cool hand slipped into his trousers and a warm tongue dipped into his belly button, all thought fled and he uttered a guttural moan.

Severus chuckled cockily, using wandless wordless magic to vanish Draco's offensive trousers before nipping at his newly exposed erection. Draco thrust forward, trying to gain friction on his aching member but Severus held him still as he engulfed Draco's cock in one swift movement. Draco grunted and came hard with the suddenness of it and sagged a bit when he came down from his high.

Severus chuckled a little bit, preparing Draco for entrance. Draco never noticed as two slicked fingers entered him and quickly found that spot that made him see stars swiftly. Severus laughed, lowly and deeply all the while looking into Draco's eyes and smirking cockily when grey finally met obsidian.

"Now I am going to fuck you," Severus said causing a fine shiver to work its way up Draco's spine before he found himself full of Severus.

As Severus pounded them both into oblivion all Draco could think of was his plan. The first part of it was a success and he had no doubt that the next part would be as well because he was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince extraordinaire. He had no idea where that last part had come from and blamed it on the man currently pounding him into oblivion.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** Truthfully, I hadn't expected this to go so well. I plan on making a few changes, probably nothing noticeable, but I thought I would give you fare warning, not to mention  _something_  for this week. The next chapter will be up next Wednesday and revision of this chapter will probably happen before that, so if you want to wait to read that's fine :D. Again if this doesn't get a lot of hits I'll be discontinuing. I'm sorry that I have not gotten to review replies but I will try sometime in the week to come. I am eternally grateful for all of your nice comments and anticipation, and I hope to see most if not all of you wonderful readers in the chapters to come :D Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

**Until next week =)**

**YAJF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

Harry was released from the Hospital Wing three days after Draco decided to display his affection for Severus openly in said place. Harry's first instinct carried him to Severus' front door. After all, in his mind they were married and they shared these quarters, so he was surprised, though he really shouldn't have been, when Draco answered and not Severus. He took in his old school rival for a moment before reality seemed to come crashing down on him and he flushed crimson.

"What do you want,  _Potty_ ," Draco sneered in anger.

"I... um... I'm..." Harry sighed running a frustrated hand over his face, "I guess I forgot that these are no longer my quarters. My brain is all mixed up to mush. Is Severus in?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow at his audacity, not to mention his boldness. To ask for Draco's lover to said man himself; Potter must have a death wish!

"No, he is not, " Draco replied.

Harry sighed, turning on his heel before stopping and asking.

"Can you at least tell me where I stay here. I tried to find Minerva so that she could show me to my rooms, I seem to not remember where they are."

Draco considered this for a moment, barely controlling the urge to slam the door in the stupid Gryffindor's face., before deciding that answering wouldn't hurt so much.

"You do not stay here, Potter."

Surprised flashed on Harry''s face, not that Draco saw it. "I- I don't?"

"No, imbecile. You have no reason to stay in the castle."

Harry frowned, he remembered grading endless papers in the study with Severus. They had their own separate desks and they always conversed while doing it.

"I am a teacher," Harry began indignantly, "I think that is reason enough to have a place in the castle."

Draco sniffed, "You are not a teacher. You are an Auror, you twit."

Harry stiffened. He was not an Auror, he had had enough of fighting and blood shed. He had had enough of Dark wizards to last him two full lifetimes, why in the world would he be an Auror. He realized that he was getting a crash course on his life by a man whom no longer considered him a friend and slumped in frustration. How could he be sure what Draco spoke of was true? How did he know he wasn't leading him on a wild goose chase? He needed to find Minerva and have a word with her. She was one of the select few that Harry trusted explicitly. Especially in a situation like this one.

"Where is Minerva then," he asked Draco impatiently.

"Are you daft Potter? Minerva died during the war. She was made an example of by my deranged aunt when The Carrows took over Hogwarts."

Harry didn't remember it that way. He was starting to get a major headache trying to process all this.

"So, who is the headmistress then?"

Draco was starting to feel sorry for this fool. If only a little. After all, the fool wanted what he had, and Severus was off limits!

"Severus is the  _Headmaster_ ," Draco stressed the word."He became the head master after Dumbledore retired."

Harry turned to him with a frown on his face. Nothing Draco said added up and he decided to leave while his head didn't hurt all that much. He would have to go back to Madam Pomfrey. She was the only other person in the castle that he knew of that could give him a straight answer.

"Thanks Dray," Harry said absently before walking off. Never noticing the surprised stiffness of Draco's body.

Draco scowled at Harry's back before slamming the door nosily. He whirled around and came face to face with a scowl. Severus scowled at his lover, noting the slightly seething stance he took.

"Was it necessary to slam the door," Severus snipped.

"Of course," Draco said dismissively.

"Who were you conversing with, that has you wired and riled?"

"Potter," Draco answered begrudgingly.

Severus was surprised.

"He actually had a civil conversation with you without going for his wand?"

Draco nodded, "...and he asked me a bunch of questions. He doesn't know where he stays, and he doesn't know that he is an Auror. He thought that he stayed somewhere in the castle to teach."

Surprised flashed across Severus face for a moment before he asked, "...and how did he take that news?"

"I don't know, his back was to me. Why do you care about Potter? You never have before."

Both knew that wasn't entirely true but neither wanted to drudge up the past, so Severus just sneered.

"I am allowed to be concerned Draco. Potter did, after all, take a vicious beating by a half giant. I would be concerned for any residence of the castle, whether they lived here or not."

"But you are not allowed to be concerned for Potter!"

Severus' eyes narrowed and he took an intimidating step forward.

"Excuse me," he all but snarled, "I am not allowed," he questioned.

Draco took a step back, realizing only now what he uttered and swallowed reflexively.

"I am a grown man," he punctuated, "I shall be concerned for whom ever I chose to be concerned about, an you Mr. Malfoy will not dictate that. I have a meeting, I shall be back later!."

And with those angry words, Severus was gone and Draco was left to fume about stupid Potters and there ungodly timing.

* * *

Harry sat on a chair in Poppy's office. His head was in his hands and his shoulders shook. Poppy was at a loss as to what to do. Harry Potter never cried.  _ **Never**_! At least not in front of other people. She didn't know whether to comfort him, or not and decided on the former, wrapping her arms around the distraught man and rocking him gently against her bosom. He surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her and let her rock him. When his tears finally dried he pulled back gently, wiped his face, and ran a rough hand through his hair. Poppy both felt bad and felt sorry for this man whom had been through so much.

"Are you alright dear?"

It took a moment for him to answer and when he did his voice was low and raspy.

"No, I just don't know. Every memory I have has been shattered. I have a job I know I hate. I have never married the man I love, though I have clear memories of our wedding day. Ron is dead and Hermione is married to Zabini. We don't talk because Zabini blames me for his mother's death and Hermione agrees with him, if only for the sake of Ron. Hermione's parents don't know who she is because of something I did, Draco is my enemy, and him and Severus have been together since the year after the war ended. It has only been four years since the war ended when I remember it being close to seven. Minerva has been dead for four years, when I remember her being the Headmistress. The man I love, hates my guts and wants noting to do with me... No, no I'm not alright."

Poppy watched as Harry's head made it back into his palms. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like to be told the life you knew never existed. She could only speculate: It must have felt awful.

Harry had such a headache. His brain was full of things he knew weren't true. Poppy's words slowly began to sink into his consciousness and it suddenly terrified him. He knew nothing of this place. This was not the place he had called home for 15 years of his life. This was not the place he remembered seeing for the first time; not the place where he made his first friend, not the place where he realized his first and only love. Suddenly Harry couldn't breath. Suddenly, he couldn't be here in this room. No, he couldn't be here in this castle. He had to get away. Abruptly he stood, startling Poppy enough for her words to trail off. Words that Harry never heard as he rushed from Poppy's office, heedless of her shouts for him to return. He ran with no real direction in mind, cutting corners randomly and taking stairs unconsciously. He was halted, however, when he struck face first into someone sending them both tumbling to the ground.

He heard the growl of the person he had knocked down, and looked up through watery eyes at Severus, whom was cursing idiots and getting to his feet. Harry wanted to disappear. He wanted to haul himself to his feet and run away. But he was frozen in place by terror. He didn't have anywhere to go. He didn't have anyone to consult with, that he knew of. His life was crumbling at the seems and the only one who knew how to console him, hated him with every fiber of his being and it was all to much. Shakily, Harry got to his feet. Still debating internally whether or not he should run away, fighting tears and shaking with the effort. He had finally made up his mind when a furious growl of, "Potter, watch where you are barreling," caused his dam to break. He fell to his knees in a sobbing pool and Severus watched helplessly as the proud man broke.

Bewildered and more than uncertain on how to proceed with this sobbing Potter, Severus just stared at the man crying on the floor. He was torn between concern and disgust at the sight of his former student, but voiced nothing as he watched the man cry. Finally deciding that he had had enough of Potter's sniveling, Severus hauled Harry to his feet and had him in a hug before he could think about it. Harry stiffened in his arms and Severus wondered what had changed from the last time in the hospital wing, to now. He didn't know and wouldn't until he got Potter to calm down. So, with a gentleness that surprised even himself, Severus caressed Harry's back. Soothing and relaxing him.

Unbeknownst to them, a blond figure stood in the shadows scowling at them. This would not do. This would not do at all. With one final look at the odd pair, Draco stalked away, deciding that phase two of his plan had been delayed long enough.

**To be continued**

* * *

So, many are wondering what is going on. I shall reveal it if you want, but that will take away the suspense of the story. Trust me, you will want to wait for the climax :D Mild Snarry in the next chapter for those who are waiting on the edge of your seats.

**Until next time =)**

**YAJF**


	5. Chapter 5

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

Severus ran his hand along Harry's back, mumbling words he thought would comfort the man. All he succeeded in doing was making Harry cry harder. Harry felt as if his whole world was crumbling apart and the only thing; no the only person, holding him together was the man currently holding him. Harry knew Severus was trying to help, but this was not the Severus tucked deep into his memory. This was Professor Severus Snape, or was it Headmaster now? This was the man whom loathed him with a fierce passion, and yet this man held him and tried to comfort him. His head hurt already and trying to figure out what was wrong was not helping any. Harry needed  _his_  Severus, but seeing as this man held him close, this man whom was not unlike his husband, Harry clung to him. Severus seemed surprised for a brief moment when Potter did not pull away, but found himself pleasantly surprised when Harry's tears began to subside. He still clung to Severus after his tears dried, but Severus was not upset. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should be but he wasn't. Finally, Harry pulled back, wiping his tears as he went.

"I'm sorry," he said tiredly.

"It is fine," Severus replied briskly.

Harry climbed to his feet.

"No... It's not," He replied wistfully, "Um... Sev-Professor, do you know where I live. I mean, of course you don't."

Harry sighed and Severus watched him run a weary hand down his face.

"I can't stay here," Harry mumbled to himself, "But I have no clue where it is I live. Ron is dead, Hermione is no longer my friend, Draco is the Slytherin Prince again an you... Where am I supposed to go?"

Severus looked down on this man in sympathy. He could not imagine how hard it is to think that you are someplace you are not. He wanted to say something to comfort the distressed man in front of him, but like an unwanted beacon Harry's word echoed in his head.

_"I can't stay here."_

"You are leaving then," Severus asked trying to figure out why he cared. Why it had mattered so much to him if a boy he so despised, left Hogwarts. He tried to tell himself it was because he was the Headmaster but he knew that wasn't true. Somehow in the course of the week, Harry Potter had wormed his way under Severus' skin.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am. I have to find my house, where ever that is, and I have to quit being an Auror. I liked being a teacher, but I guess I never was a teacher, eh?"

"You could stay with me."

Harry's eyebrow shot up.

"At least until you find a place."

Harry shook his head, "I can't! Malfoy would never let me live it down. Besides, I don't think Draco would appreciate being kicked out of his own home."

Severus frowned, "Contrary to popular belief, Mr. Malfoy does not reside with me. He has his own place and stays there. Granted he has been around everyday this week, but that was only because of your... less that tactful kiss."

"Hey," Harry protested, "My kiss was tactful, you were the one who demanded to know why I kissed you!"

"As would of you had our situations been reversed and I suddenly threw myself at you!"

"I highly doubt I would have asked why you kissed me," Harry protested, "But I would have had you committed for insanity... Or checked for Imperious."

Severus wore a fierce scowl, but Harry grinned back at him lazily.

"I missed this. Our banter. We could wake the dead when we got real into it."

"You missed screaming matches and sore throats?"

Harry looked at Severus strangely, but the expression was gone before Severus could analyze it.

"Are you sure," Harry asked and it was Severus' turn to look at him strangely.

Harry laughed at his expression.

"Are you sure that I can stay with you," He clarified.

"Yes," Severus said without hesitation, though it surprised him and Harry, "Let me speak with Draco first as he will be non-too-happy with this arrangement.

Harry gulped at the mention of Draco. He just knew that this was a horrible idea and that Draco had some evil Slytherin trick up his sleeve, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to care too much. He could deal with Draco later, right now he was glad to be able to be near to Severus. So with a tiny grin Harry nodded his affirmation, telling Severus that he would be waiting in the hospital wing.

"When you are ready, summon me," with that he was gone.

* * *

" **YOU WHAT** ," Draco screeched.

"I have invited Potter to stay here," Severus said calmly as if nothing was wrong with that statement.

" **FOR HOW LONG, SEVERUS!"**

"Firstly, lower your voice a few octaves, you sound like a freshly picked mandrake, and secondly, I never told him how long, though he will be welcomed here for as long as he needed to be here."

"But he has his own house, his own life. Why does he need to steal mine?"

Severus arched an eyebrow at the implication but said nothing.

"Why is he staying here, Severus, can you at least tell me that?"

"I invited him," Severus said simply and Draco found himself clenching his teeth.

"Yes, but why can't you give him his own quarters?"

Severus hadn't thought of that, truth be told. He was rather occupied with the thought of Potter in his rooms to consider giving him his own rooms. He would not, however, admit that to Draco.

"Rooms at Hogwarts are for the staff. He is not a staff member and thus has no claim on a room. Were an actual staff member be in need of one I would have to go through the trouble of vacating Potter and that is not at all appealing to me. So thus go through that, I shall let him stay here."

Draco knew that the chance of any of the staff needing a new room was slim to none but he didn't call Severus out on his blatant lie, he just curled his lip in a trade mark Malfoy sneer and stormed to the door. "You will not like this," thrown over his shoulder.

Severus sighed. In retrospect, that could have gone better, but he was to relieved that it had gone that smoothly to worry about what might happen in the future. Feeling suddenly giddy and having no explanation for it. Severus exited his quarters and headed for the hospital wing, not bothering to seek Draco out. If he had, he would have found the silver-blond haired Malfoy sulking, just around the corner.

* * *

Harry followed Severus to his private quarters. He couldn't stop smiling. The look on Poppy Pomfrey's face was forever engraved inside his consciousness when Severus came to escort Harry to his personal quarters. The Matron looked like a gaping fish struggling to breath without water and it amused Harry too no end. They stopped at the Portrait whole and Harry grinned up at Severus.

"I bet I can guess your password."

"Oh, and what would you wager in this bet?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Anything you want?"

Severus arched an eyebrow, " _Anything_  I want?"

Harry nodded, "Yes," he agreed firmly.

"Do you know how dangerous that statement is to a Slytherin, Mr. Potter?"

"It's not like I haven't made that promise before. Multiple times if memory serves right and I'm still alive.

"That is because all those other times are surely in your head," Severus said wisely.

"What if I win then, what will you give me?"

"You will not guess my password Potter," Severus stated firmly and only now did he hear how ridiculous they sounded betting on a password.

"Humor me."

"Hmm..."

"How about if I win you let me chose my prize later."

Severus sniffed, "That is even more undignified to promise a Gryffindor."

"What's the matter, Sev... Professor? Scared."

Severus' eyes narrowed, as Harry expected they would, and Severus hissed out:

"The only thing I fear is the return of the Dark Lord. You have a deal Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned impishly at him before facing the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who was shaking his head at the banter, laughter hidden behind his firm face.

"Asphodel," Harry said confidently and clearly and then portrait couldn't hid his surprised look before it swung open.

Harry gave Severus a smug look before his expression gave way to laughter.

"You bloody cheat..."

"Now, now Severus, all is fair in love and bets."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

Harry just laughed as he trailed behind Severus. Laughter died in his throat though and he stared at the room in frozen silence. He didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe that this had all been a ruse and Severus actually knew they were married. Maybe he expected Ron and Hermione to be in this room, like so many times before, screeching, "SURPRISE", at the top of their voices. Maybe he had expected it to be a very well thought out joke by two Slytherin's and two Gryffindor's, but what he didn't expect to see was the empty quarters lacking any of his personal items. This was not a ruse. This was not some joke he and Severus could laugh at later. This was reality. His reality and he suddenly felt sick, he suddenly didn't want to say here. He suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?"

That deep chocolate voice snapped him out of his trance and he looked at Severus with dulled green eyes. Briefly he wondered if Severus would notice, but a surge of disappointment crashed through him when Severus turned on his heel and gestured for Harry to follow him. Being the Gryffindor that he was and holding his bravery like a badge of honor, he follow Severus to the room he would be using for the duration of his stay.

* * *

Harry sat on the couch of the lite fireplace. He stared into the flames watching as the embers danced in the invisible breeze but not really seeing anything. It happened to be early in the morning. He had risen before Severus normally would, or at least he though he did,  _this_  particular Severus was not  _his_  Severus, after-all. Sighing, Harry stared off into space, contemplating. How in the world had things ended up like this? Had he somehow went back in time? Had he somehow jumped between dimensions, or was this some type of curse that threw him off, made him believe in something that wasn't real? Was this some type of love potion? Was Severus having a good laugh behind his back? Was this Draco's idea of a joke? He hoped one of those were true, but somewhere in his gut told him that it  _had_  to be true. That one of his many friends  _had_  to be playing an evil, heartbreaking, prank on him.

The sun had mad its way to his side of the world and was beginning to peak past the blue sky when Severus' door was yanked open. He gave a soft start when he noticed Potter on his couch, clad in nothing but pajama bottoms. Grumbling something unintelligent under his breath, Severus ignored Harry in favor of his much needed coffee. Once he had his second cup, Severus came out holding a second mug and offered it to Harry. Harry gingerly took the glass, remembered that  _this_  was not  _his_  Severus for the tenth time in nearly an hour and sniffed at the mixture. It smelled like the normal coffee he drank every morning with his husband so he gingerly took a sip, and promptly grimaced at the taste, though this Severus didn't know him well enough to notice. Instead this Severus chose to break the ire silence that had befallen.

"What's in your knickers, Potter?"

"Everything, nothing."

"No wonder you look as if the sun never came out and the rain would never stop."

It took that comment for Harry to notice that it was raining and the bright sun was hidden behind gloomy grey clouds.

"I take it you saw something rather disturbing when you first entered my chambers for you to still be in this funk."

So he had noticed after all.

Instead of voicing that, however, Harry just asked, "Why did you invite me here? Was it because you wanted me to see for myself that there was no trace of my living here?"

That thought had not crossed Severus' mind; however, who was he, but the world's renowned 'Evil Git' of a Potion's Professor, to correct him?

"Did it work, Potter?"

Harry's eyes dulled an even duller green before he nodded, sat the mug onto the coffee table, and stared back blankly into the fire. Severus felt a smidgen guilty for lying to him. He didn't like the way his eyes dulled, and he definitely didn't like the way his shoulders stiffened.

"Relax Potter, I was joking. And you clam to have been my husband."

"I am," Harry said indignantly, "But you are not  _my_ husband."

"Tu shay," Severus murmured, raising his mug a little.

A long awkward silence filled the room before Harry broke it.

"Why are you dating Malfoy anyway? He is suck a prick."

"Jealous Potter?"

Severus meant for it to be a joke, but when green eyes snapped to him with renewed fired swimming in their debts, Severus had to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat at that look.

"Yes," Harry stated with conviction, and Severus had to swallow again.

Harry got up off the couch and plopped down unceremoniously next to Severus, causing the older man to glare at him when his coffee sloshed.

"I miss you... Him," Harry amended softly, "Want things to go back to the way they were before that bloody accident. I want you to remember me, to look at me and _know_ who I am. I want you to love me."

Severus stared into the rapidly dulling green eyes. He knew Harry told the truth by the sincerity in his eyes. Their eyes locked and as if in a trance, both started moving toward the other.

"Severus," Harry all but whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I know what I want now."

Nerves made Severus heart jump in his chest and somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted Harry to ask him for this: this moment.

"And what might that be?"

"A kiss," Harry asked softly.

And before Severus could protest, plump red lips met his, and before they could fully enjoy themselves, the portrait flew open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Salazar grumbled about impatient prats and Harry and Severus jumped apart like two naughty children caught sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar. It was not fast enough, however, for Draco saw. He stared at the retreating back of the Potter brat and narrowed grey eyes on his lover. This was not good for his plan; not good at all!

**To be continued**

* * *

**A.N.** As promised, a Snarry moment. I hope you enjoyed :D

**YAJF**


	6. Chapter 6

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

**"IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE NIGHT AND YOU ARE ALREADY SNOGGING ON THE SOFA!"**

Harry cringed when he heard Draco screech from the top of his lungs. He paced the length of the room only to stop to stare at the door as the argument escalated.

**"HE IS NOT TO STAY ANOTHER NIGHT HERE."**

Harry heard a muffled sound that sounded like laughter and wondered briefly if it was Severus.

**"YOUR GUEST! YOUR GUEST! I'LL GIVE YOU A GUEST!"**

Harry heard the sound of footsteps pounding toward him before his door was blown off of its hinges and a wand was pointed directly at the center of his heart.

"Get up, Potty," Draco mocked, "or I'll kill you where you sit."

'You will do no suck thing," Severus inserted angrily.

"I wont will I? How are you going to stop me?"

Severus drew his wand, but Draco laughed haltingly.

"Defending your toy now Severus," He frowned, "and what was I? Your Play thing? Your whore?"

"Draco..."

"Shut up Potty, you have no right to speak my name."

Harry slowly got to his feet, wand still tucked away in the holster up his sleeve, and raised his hands in a form of surrender.

"Draco..."

"I said  **SHUT UP** ," Draco screeched, sending Harry flying with a non-verbal spell.

Harry went crashing into a dresser, landing in a heap on the floor with a grunt. It only took a moment for Harry to recover his wits before he was back on his feet and staring blurry eyed at Draco. Draco saw it as a challenge, never noting the blood that trailed down Harry's forehead or the slightly dazed look in his eyes. With fury he never knew he could hold, Draco marched to Harry's side, reared his fist back and struck him in the jaw. Harry grunted his protest, his head was pounding and his vision was starting to tunnel: from the pain or from the blood loss he would never know. When Draco heard the snap of Harry's nose, and saw the blood that trailed from there, he smirked in satisfaction and turned to Severus with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Since you want your toy, I suggest you watch his back. Bad things might happen to The Golden Boy if he's not careful."

He sent a sneer at Harry before charging out of Severus' quarters.

"You better watch your back too," Was thrown over his shoulder.

Not soon after that, the portrait of Salazar Slytherin swung shut with a bang.

"Potter, trouble seems to find you no matter where you are."

Harry wasn't listening though, he just swayed on his feet and wondered if he could put himself out of his own misery, after all its not like he could fall into his husbands arms and complain about how much of a prat Draco was. Instead he held fast to what was left of the dresser and watched as Severus came over to him. Severus pointed his wand at him but Harry didn't even flinch, which surprised Severus to no end. Severus murmured a healing spell before seething his wand. He then dug into one of the many pockets of his robes and pulled out a pain reliever.

"Drink this Potter."

Without question or hesitation Harry downed the contents of the glass vial that was pressed to his lips. He winced at the taste, but his headache had subsided and his nose no longer hurt.

"Come, I shall take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Severus..."

If Severus was angry at the use of his given name he didn't show it.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Startled, Severus halted his footsteps to stare at the man he was guiding out of the portrait whole. His senses seemed to come back though because he snorted and began to lead Harry again.

"It is of no consequences."

"Your not angry then?"

"Why would I be? I warned you what would happen if that bet had been made, did I not?"

"I suppose. But what about Malfoy?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but Draco and I have not been seeing eye to eye on most things. It is of no surprise that he blew up like he did. He will either come around or he wont, simple as that."

Harry bowed his head, "I'm still sorry."

"As you well should be," Severus responded curtly but made no further motive to comment, leaving the rest of the walk to be had in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Draco was angry. No, he was beyond angry. He was livid! Absolutely and gruesomely _Livid!_ He just couldn't believe that after all those years Severus had thrown away what they had in a matter of a night. One kiss had shattered his world. Made him question his value. Made him hate the man he loved. Sure, Draco knew that he was probably being unreasonable, but he just didn't care. It had been all Potter's fault, he knew that, somewhere deep down. Potter had been the one to initiate the kiss because he knew in his heart that Severus would never, but there was a bit of doubt that crept into his heart and he knew it was Potter to blame for that as well. He was aware that he sounded like a spoiled child being denied milk, but he couldn't help it. He was so angry. He was bitter that Severus could just open up to that bloody Gryffindor over night when it had taken Draco months to gain the stoic man's trust.

He couldn't believe that he was going to lose Severus to Potter of all people. Potter whom Severus despised since he first stepped foot into his class at age eleven. Potter who had broken so many school rules, whom always got special treatment, whom always seemed to be in trouble, whom always seemed to need saving... No, not any more, not this time. No one would save Potter this time, because he was sure that Severus would not forgive Potter for the rift that was now apart of his and Severus' relationship. No one would save Potter because the Weasley was dead and he no longer talked to the mud-blood. No one would want to save Potter any way, because once Draco was finished with him, there wouldn't be much left of him to save. With that thought in his head, Draco smiled cockily before heading out of Hogwarts. He knew just who to get to help him to break Potter's spirit, and wouldn't he get a nice shock when he saw her.

Draco chuckled to himself, "Watch out Potter, because you are never going to know what hit you!."

* * *

Severus sat in his armchair by the fire. He sipped on his brandy and contemplated the days events. It had not gone well. This was their first major fight and it was all thanks to a kiss Potter had bestowed upon him. He couldn't help but think briefly that maybe Draco had been right and he should have given Potter his own quarters in the castle. But at the same time, he couldn't regret it and that frightened him. He sipped at his brandy again, marveling at how it caressed his throat going down; much like Harry's soft lips had brushed against his own before they were pulled violently away from his when the quarter portrait banged open. He was a tad bit disappointed that they had not been able to explore it, but just that soft brush of lips on lips had Severus' heart thumping in his chest. Not that he would ever admit it, mind you. He took another sip of his brandy, his eyes wondering over to the door that was his guest room. It was shut firmly, and he imagined Harry in his room resting.

Poppy had a fit when she saw the state Harry was in. When it was explained to her, she blushed a bright scarlet, having been accusing Severus and Harry of fighting. Once she had patched him up, Poppy ordered Harry to rest. He was not long out of the hospital wing and already getting into fights with hot tempered Slytherin's. With a forced smile, Harry agreed not to get into anymore trouble for another week and to rest for at least the rest of the day. Severus escorted Harry back to his quarters and Harry headed straight for his temporary rooms, and that is where he had been since.

Severus supposed that it was time to check on him. So, reluctantly, Severus hauled himself up from his comfortable spot in his favorite armchair and made his way over to Harry's door. He knocked once, and didn't get an answer. He assumed that Harry was asleep, but when he knocked again he got a soft, "Come in," that startled him a little.

"I see you are still resting, good. Madam Pomfrey will be pleased that you can follow her orders at least once in your lifetime."

A sad smile tugged at Harry's lips, and he only replied with a, "Yeah," before turning over and facing the window.

Severus, knowing a dismissal when he saw one, made to back out of the room, but was stopped by the soft uttering of his name.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me?"

Severus arched an eyebrow, "With what exactly."

"Well, I'm not really sure. Either I am in a different time , a different dimension, or a different plain of existence, or something. I want to go back. I want  _my_  Severus back. I want  _my_  prat Malfoy, back. I want to be able to speak to Ron and Hermione. I want to go to the Weasley's and have Sunday brunch, or be able to stay for dinner. I want to go home," Harry said with enough conviction to make Severus' respect for him go up a tiny notch, "I'm tired of ruining people's lives and I am tired of watching you smile at Draco in that special way you do. Will you help me?"

Severus was speechless for a moment and he couldn't figure out why in the world he wanted Harry to stay. But he did, he wanted him to stay and there was no way in hell he was helping him leave. Not even if the young man got down on his knees and pleaded for Severus to help him find a solution for his wayward trip through time or a different dimension or what ever this might be. Harry turned to look at him, green eyes dulled and pleading.

"Please," Harry asked in a voice barely above a whisper and Severus felt himself break.

"I will help you," he said resignedly and was overwhelmed with the bright smile that suddenly plastered itself onto Harry's face, though there was a hint of something Severus couldn't place hidden deep in his eyes.

"Thank you," Harry whispered solemnly before turning back to face the window.

...and this time, Severus did leave...

* * *

Draco Malfoy knocked on his old time friends door. He hadn't spoken to Blaise since he married Granger, but he thought now was a perfect time to reestablish a relationship with his old friend. Especially since he wanted something from his wife. When the door was wretched open, Blaise stared in surprise at his long time friend.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I realized that I have been a bit busy, but am I no longer welcomed here?"

"Of course you are welcomed here. I just thought that we would never speak again as we had that falling out when I married Hermione."

"Posh," Draco said with a wave of his hand, "I owled you an apology. I was being a prat and I apologized, don't tell me you didn't open it?"

Blaise tensed and stared coolly and Draco.

"You didn't, hmm, I guess I know where my friendship lies then."

"Wait Draco, you have to understand. I was mad at you. You had said awful things about Hermione and I didn't want to hear a thing you had to say. I thought that you would know me enough to now that I wouldn't read your first letter, not so soon after we had that fight. So I threw it in the fire, but you never sent me another letter so I never thought much of what you had written there. I'm sorry."

Draco smirked, a glint coming into his eyes that made Blaise gulp unintentionally.

"You could make it up to me," Draco smirked, "and it would be simple."

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Let me speak to Granger, and I shall forget you took my friendship so out of context."

Blaise seemed to think it over. It couldn't hurt really, so he shrugged and stepped away from the door.

"Come in."

Draco smiled evilly. Forget about the other plan, this one was way better.

**To be continued**

* * *

Until next time =)

**YAJF**


	7. Chapter 7

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

Severus and Harry were pouring through books with no solution. They couldn't figure out what had brought Harry here. They had been poring through books on Time Turners, books on potions about bringing people to a different time or dimension. They even researched Harry's memory loss, or gain. They researched the planting of a memory, and a spell that could give false memory or take them away. They came up empty. Severus could see that Harry was becoming more and more distressed by the day and was saddened that he could do nothing to brighten those once lush green eyes. Instead he watched as Harry hardly slept and hardly ate. He watch as the man worked himself into an exhaustion, only to fall asleep where ever he might have been at that moment. Whether it be on the other end of the sofa, or at the dinning room table. Each time Severus would tut, cast a levitation charm on the man and float him to his room. He would then proceed to get some sleep himself. When he would wake he would find Harry at it again. He was never sure if the other man ate or not, but he would always prepare enough breakfast for two and set it in front of him. Each time Harry would look up from his plate in surprised wonder before he would mumble a "Thanks," and go back to work. One afternoon, after about two weeks of this routine, Severus commented on his studying habits.

"You know, Potter, If you had spent half as much time during school to work as diligently as you are now, you would have passed both OWLs and NEWTs with flying colors."

Harry snorted, "If I hadn't had a madman trying to kill me since I was eleven, or an aunt who let her husband lock away my school books during the summer, I might have had a bit more interest in school wouldn't I?"

Severus looked a bit taken aback at that information, before he schooled his features.

"What, Mr. Potter, is that supposed to mean?"

Harry, realizing what he said, snapped his head up to meet Severus eyes.

"Nothing, never mind."

"I take it your home life was less than satisfactory?"

Harry nodded, "I've had this discussion with you Severus... Or rather my Severus, I know how you will react and I don't want to go through that again. Minerva is not here this time to calm you down and I don't think I can do it as you are."

Severus arched an eyebrow, "Are you implying that I am the one with the memory loss?"

"Of course not, but I know you far better than you might know you I should like to think, and I don't want you to destroy anything. Can we drop the subject please? I can see that my answer is making you angry."

Indeed, Severus could feel his blood boiling and the dishes in the kitchen had started to rattle in his anger.

"Very well," Severus said reluctantly, partly because he could see that Harry would be as unyielding as a rock, and partly because Severus was getting angry, himself, and didn't want to start a fight with the man when he'd just realized that he wanted him to stay.

"Have you found anything new in your, extensive search," Severus asked gesturing to the piles of books he had stacked on the dining room table.

"No, nothing new. I have no idea what is going on. None of these books are helpful, not even the ones on dark magic. How about you," Harry asked gesturing to Severus' own pile.

Severus shook his head, "No progress, maybe we should try Albus' study. He still has a lot of books on this sort of thing."

Harry nodded in agreement, clearing off his and Severus' books with a wave of his wand.

"Lets do it now before  _your_ prat of a Malfoy comes back."

Severus nodded his agreement, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

Draco sat in Blaise and Hermione's living room sipping his tea. Hermione glared at him from her seat on the duvet and Blaise watched from an armchair. Blaise was tense, waiting for what the Malfoy would do, or say to his wife. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Draco put his glass back on the saucer and cleared his throat.

"I wanted to talk to you about Potter, Granger."

"Actually, it is Zabini now, Malfoy... and what about Potter he and I do not converse any longer."

"I am aware of that. However I am also aware of the fact that you so desperately want him to pay for the death of the weasel..."

"Don't call him that," Hermione interjected but Draco continued like she had said nothing.

"I have an excellent plan that would help you get your revenge."

"...and how would that help you?"

"Why, Potter would not be around to take what is mine," Draco replied with mock sweetness.

Hermione seemed to consider this notion.

"What is it that you want to do?"

Draco grinned at her, revenge glinting in his eyes.

"I want to make him cry. I want to make him beg for mercy, begged to be spared, beg for forgiveness. I want him to plead for his life, I want to watch as the light leaves his eyes and he no longer has the strength to withstand the pain, the suffering. I want to  _break_  him."

A sadistic grin spread across Hermione's face when she heard Draco's words and her eyes glinted with something closely related to deranged-ism and belted out a soft laugh.

"What is the plan?"

* * *

Harry and Severus combed through Albus' collection. Said man watched as two of his favorite boys combed his library for information. He could see how one grew disappointed at the lack of finding anything and the other seemed to want to console him, only to turn on a sneer, full force, and scowl at the wall. When it became apparent that they would find nothing, even with all the knowledge Albus possessed in his stock, Harry and Severus called it quits.

"Thank you, Albus, for the use of your library."

"No trouble at all, my boys. Anytime you need it."

"Thanks," Harry said quietly and Albus raised an eyebrow.

Severus didn't answer Albus' inquiring look, only stated.

"Well, we must being going, Albus."

"Of course my boys, come back anytime."

Severus acknowledged his missive but Harry said nothing, too lost in thought to be polite. Once they were back in Severus' quarters, Harry slumped onto the couch and cast his head in his hands.

"Don't give up yet Potter."

"I'm not giving up, I'm just so bloody frustrated. For once, I thought something in my life would be easy. I should have known better."

Harry sighed again, "I think I need to take a walk."

Severus watched sadly as Harry left the room. Part way, he felt bad for Harry at not finding anything. The other part of him was ecstatic because that meant that Harry wasn't going anywhere. Severus guessed he should feel a little guilty. After all he was in a relationship, but Draco hadn't been around for weeks, so he supposed he shouldn't feel all that guilty. He would stick by what he said. If Draco wanted to come back he would have. With that thought in mind, Severus decided he needed a warm cup of tea.

* * *

Harry walked by the lake. He kicked any rock that crossed his path as watched briefly as it skirted across the water. He couldn't help but to compare himself to the rocks and felt a tinge of guilt for displacing them. After all, he felt like they would if they could feel. Set in their ways, only to be roughly skipped across the water. But no the journey did not end there. No. They were also sunken in, six feet under with no way out. No explanation as to why they were moved so roughly from the place they called home for Merlin only knew how long. Swallowing back a lump, Harry turned to the water, briefly considering levitating each rock back out of the water and placing them back on land. Chastising himself for being ridiculous, Harry moved away from the water, muttering how he was well and truly insane now when a crackle of a spell came whizzing by his head.

Immediately he was on guard. He turned again to face the water, noting no ripple, and wondered where the spell had come from. Shrugging, but not daring to put his wand away, Harry started back to the castle. As soon as he was a few feet from the entrance, another spell came zooming by his head. This time when he whirled around, a man stood there pointing his wand at Harry and smirking in triumph.

"Put your wand down Potter and I shall not hurt you... much."

"Who are you?"

Harry asked clearly not afraid of this person.

"I am the man who will break you."

Harry snorted, thinking that in the seven years... four years that Voldemort had been dead no man had broken him. What made this man think he was different?

"I highly doubt that, but you are more than welcome to try," Harry said confidently and readied his wand for an attack. He never saw it coming, however, as his back was turned to another person emerging from inside the castle. The last thing Harry heard before darkness engulfed him was a female voice that sounded familiar to him.

"Stupify!"

* * *

Draco knocked on the door to Severus' quarters. He was considerably nervous as he had not seen his lover for well over two weeks. When Severus finally opened the door he was caught to a dazzling smile, that quickly turned into a scowl as Severus set his eyes on Draco.

"What," Severus asked curtly and Draco held back a cringe.

"Is that anyway to treat your lover? We have not seen one another for two weeks..."

"A choice that you made if I might add."

Draco glared at him. This was  _not_ how he had envisioned this meeting.

"I'm sorry Severus, I over-reacted. I thought that if I gave you space that you would make Potter leave and we wouldn't have to worry about him."

"You were wrong," Severus said simply.

"Clearly. Are you not even going to invite me in?"

"I thought about it."

"Severus," Draco said incredulously.  _Pleadingly._

Severus sighed and stepped aside, squaring his shoulders and gearing for a battle. Draco noticed this but chose to hold his tongue.

"So how have you been."

"Well considering..."

Draco waited for more, but Severus just brushed by him and sat himself on the sofa.

"Severus, will you ever forgive me for that distasteful display toward Potter?"

"It is not that  _distasteful display_ , as you so elegantly put it, that has me seething at the moment. It is the fact that after you questioned my decision, you threatened and threw a tantrum, and you stormed out of here like a spoiled child denied a regular feeding. You made me question my judgement on a lot of things, and I don't like calling my character into question. Nor do I like calling on my judgement."

Draco listened with a heavy heart.

"As it seems I have decided that you are not what I happen to want at the moment."

"What," Draco nearly screeched.

"You are more than spoiled and arrogant. Harry has a way of describing you. Prat, I believe he calls you. As of late it doesn't sound efficient, though I have my own word for you."

Draco scowled and Severus raised an eyebrow in approval.

"And what might that be," he asked through clenched teeth.

"A twat."

Draco stared. He would have laughed had it not been for the seriousness in Severus' eyes.

"This is Potter's fault, isn't it?"

Severus thought of how the boy had shown him how much someone could love him. Whether he meant to show him or not was unclear, maybe in the beginning, but not toward now. But it didn't matter. Severus had wanted Harry to stay, after all.

"Yes," he agreed, looking Malfoy in the eyes and daring him to throw a fit.

Draco nearly growled, but instead he held on tight to his anger.

"Is that what you really want Severus?"

Severus nodded, never hesitating before adding, "You are bad for me. I hadn't realized that until Harry got his... whatever this is he is displaying. He showed me that being with you was something I resigned myself to. It was a chore to be with you, it is easy to be around Harry. I welcome his presence, and I despised yours. Do not get me wrong sex was brilliant, but it lacked something I hadn't thought about missing."

"So that is it then? You will be with Harry?"

"Maybe, until he leaves. Maybe I will be with him for the rest of my life, though I doubt it will be 'me' he sees. He wants to go back to where he came from and I will help with that."

Even if I don't want him to leave, went unsaid.

"It is unclear whether we will be together romantically or not, but it is alright because it is enough to just be around him. Now, if you don't mind, I shall like to continue what I was doing. Have a nice life Malfoy."

Draco seethed. The anger he felt certainly lived up to his name. Severus turned his back to him, clearly dismissing him, and set about his business. In a blinding fit, Draco had his wand out and pointed at the older man.

"No one leaves me," he screeched and shouted, "Stupify!"

The spell connected to Severus' side, the man having half turned to see what the wretched blond was on about, and sent the man spiraling into oblivion. Later he wold curse himself for letting his guard down around a bloody Malfoy.

Draco grinned when Severus' unconscious body hit the floor. This had not been a part of the plan, but he didn't care. Blaise and Hermione were at his beck and call. With a satisfied smirk, Draco levitated Severus to him, and apperated. Being the lover of the Headmaster certainly did have its benefits and would work out wonderfully.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** One or two to go yet. Thank you all for being so patient. I appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

Harry slowly peeled his eyes open and saw... nothing. All he saw was pitch black. There was nothing but darkness. He strained to hear something, anything that would tell him where he was but there was nothing. The only thing he could hear was soft breathing. It took him a moment to realize that there was someone else with him. He was sure because his breathing had sped up as adrenaline pumped through his veins. The breathing he was hearing, however, was soft and even. Someone was asleep. Who would be asleep at a time like this?"

"Hello", Harry rasped into the darkness.

There was no answer and Harry wondered if he hadn't been losing his mind. He tried to get up from the chair he was sitting on, only to find his legs and writs bound to it. Panic began to well up in his consciousness and he frantically searched his last memory. He remembered that he and Severus had come up short on information. He remembered feeling frustrated. He remembered taking a walk down to the Great Lake and staring at the surface, trying to find something he was missing. Something he could feel nagging at the back of his mind. He remembered the panic he felt as a spell whizzed by his head. He remembered trying to seek solace in the confines of Hogwarts, but after that everything else is fuzzy. He only now realized that there was a dull ache in his head. He shook it to clear the ache and fuzziness, only to have his head pound for his effort. A soft grunt made him forget about the ache momentarily, though he hadn't known what that sound was. He had a feeling it could be no worst than the pain zinging through his skull.

"Hello", he called again tentatively.

He heard a groan and then muttering. If he listened hard enough he could hear a male voice cursing and fighting off invisible chains that held him into place. If Harry listened hard enough, he could just make out a significance to that voice.

"Severus?"

The voice stopped and seemed to try to make out who had called him through the darkness.

"Severus is that you? Are you alright?"

"Potter," Severus asked incredulous.

"Yeah, what happened? How did we get here?"

"I don't know how you came to be here, but I was brought here by a blond haired snake."

"Malfoy? Why? For what purpose."

"I seem to remember angering him, though I cannot remember how."

"Hmm, what the hell am I doing here then. I didn't anger the prat."

Severus scoffed.

"Alright," Harry amended, "Maybe I did. Going after his boyfriend and all."

"I prefer..."

"Lover on the count that 'boyfriend' makes you feel old. You are not a boy... I know Severus. I have heard this lecture for too many times thanks."

Severus lapsed into silence, but it turned out he didn't have to actually say anything as a door was thrown open and bickering filled the silence.

"You said we were to only grab, Potter. You said that if we did this, he'd leave us alone and we could go on about our business. You said that no one would ever have to know," said a female voice.

"Yeah, so," said a male voice and another male scoffed.

"Why did you bring Snape, Malfoy? Why is he chained to the chair in the room with Potter?"

"Because he wants his trash, alright! He chose Potter, so I had to make sure neither got the other."

"Snape wouldn't have known what happened to Potter had you not have brought him here  _and_ tied him to a chair  _in_ the same room as Potter," The female screeched.

"What are we supposed to do now. We didn't want revenge on Snape, only Potter, you screwed things up big time Malfoy!"

"I didn't. I want Severus to suffer. I want him to feel what it feels like to have the person you love break your heart. I want him to watch as his world crumbles to pieces, just as I had to watch as mine did. Only, I want it to be more intense for him. I want him to really feel it. To live with it. You two will do to Potter as we planned. Severus will just have to watch. To know that he is powerless. He has to know that there is nothing he can do that will save his precious Potter!"

Severus all but scoffed and three pairs of eyes whirled on him.

"So you are awake I see," Draco sneered.

"Indeed. I must say Draco that I expected better from you. Especially to whom you hold present company. Tell me, was it necessary to involve Mrs. Granger-Zabini  _and_  her husband. It seems a bit low, even for you."

"Shut up! You no longer have permission to use my given name. You threw away that right."

"Did I now, Draco, tell me; what is it that you plan to do? Do you want to take the spell covering my eyes off so that I may watch as you knock some sense into Potter? Or is it so that I may look into his eyes and feel useless as you make him scream and plead for his life? Or do you want me to plead for mine? Would you like me to crawl on my knees and kiss the hem of your robes and tell you how sorry I am for noticing that you are indeed a 'prat'? Would you like me to tell you that I love you, when you know full well that I grew tired of our relationship long ago? Would you like..."

"Shut up, Severus. Shut up!"

Draco signaled for Hermione and Blaise to come forward and the spell holding Severus blind was lifted and for the first time he got a look at a bright dungeon cell, and the man whom sat bound in the other chair. He took a moment to look him over and noticed that he had dried blood on his forehead and he seemed to be staring at nothing.

"So, you have blinded him as well. Will you keep him that way Malfoy? Will you make it so that he can sense that you are going to hit him but he will never be able to see it? Or do you want Granger..."

"Zabini..."

"...to do it? Drive a knife in a wound?"

"Shut up," Draco screeched and backhanded Severus across the cheek.

Severus' head whipped to the side. When his senses came back to him, he spat blood on the floor at Draco's feet.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" You forget,  _ **Malfoy**_ ," He spat the name with such conviction, "That I am a Slytherin and once headed the house. You also forget that for a time I was a loyal Death Eater. You can not hide from me." ** _  
_**

Draco stared for a moment, furious, before anger dissolved into laughter.

"You may have been all those things, but can memory hold to practice?"

Severus' eyes narrowed challenging-ly, but Draco just laughed and turned on his heel facing Potter. He signaled to Hermione, and she knew what to do. She stood in front of Harry wand drawn. Blaise lifted the blinding hex and Draco and Hermione watched as Harry blinked to adjust to the light. Feeling triumphant, Draco moved to the side a little, giving Severus a better view of Harry. Severus watched as Harry's eyes landed on Hermione. Harry watched Hermione bob her wand, the color slowly drained from his face as he seemed to realize that this Hermione really was his enemy.

"'Mione?"

Hermione scoffed and shrieked.

"Only Ron is allowed to call me that."

A bright blue hex that Harry wasn't familiar with shot from the tip of her wand and connected with Harry's body. Nothing happened after a while and Severus let his breath out subtly. After all, he couldn't admit that he was worried that Granger would actually do something. His relief was short lived when Harry started to scream. He started to fight the chains that bound him, tried to get away from the pain that suddenly exploded in his being, Only to have the chains burn and hiss at a spell Draco shot, and clenched his jaw. He would not give Draco the satisfaction of seeing him worried. Be he swore, he would murder his once lover! He couldn't believe that Draco would go to such lengths. He obviously didn't know this man... no this child... at all.

Harry suddenly stopped screaming, sagging into the chair. He was breathing heavily and looked as if he would pass out at any moment. Draco looked over to Severus, noting his white knuckled death grip he had on the chair and laughed.

"Not feeling so confident now are you?"

Harry panted for a moment more, and then squared his shoulders and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, please. I know what happened to Ron, I now that it was probably my fault he died, but I never wanted him dead, you have to believe me. Ron was like my brother, and you were like my sister. To wake up to people telling me that my husband is not my husband. That my best friends are not my friends, not to mention that one was gone and their was no way to get him back. To know that the man I loved wholeheartedly, loved another, to have you resent me so much for something i know I couldn't have prevented. It hurts so much. I miss you both, so much."

For a moment, Hermione hesitated, but them she squared her shoulders and shot a bone breaking curse at Harry. Harry managed to suppress an ear splitting scream, but Severus still winced at the pain that crossed his face. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to take much more of this. His vision was already graying out and he didn't have much time left. He could just make out Severus fighting his bonds and he could see Draco laughing before the world spun away.

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly apologize for the terribly long update. My computer crashed and I just got it back from the shop. My father is a life saver... Anyhow, I hope that you enjoy the story nonetheless...

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

Upon coming too Harry immediately noticed that he laid on something soft. His brain was working over time for he did not remember being rescued or the particulars after that prat of a Malfoy made him black out. He also was aware of someone on the bed beside him but as they appeared to be sleeping, he didn't think it was much of a treat. Cautiously he opened his eyes to find that he was once again blind. Everything was fuzzy and out of focus. His head hurt and so did his limbs. He wanted to run a hand through his hair but found said arm encased in plaster. He took a moment to note that his entire body was bandaged and in significant pain. He groaned when he tried to sit up, causing the person asleep on the bed to start. Suddenly the head that was resting on the mattress shot up and Harry was looking into familiar obsidian eyes. He sighed with relief before remembering that _this_ Severus was not _his_ Severus and his eyes began to dull.

"Harry," Severus said with relief evident in his voice, "Your awake, you were beginning to give us all a fright."

"Harry looked at him strangely at the use of his given name but said nothing. Severus didn't appear to be phased and his pulled his wand from its holster. After a few minutes, Madam Pomfrey came bustling in carrying a variety of potions.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Potter back from the land of the dead."

"He was not dead, do not go spinning tales," Severus all but snapped.

"Ah, but he would have been had it not been for Hagrid's quick thinking."

"It was Hagrid's fault in the first place, bloody Grawp."

Harry stared at the arguing pare confused.

"Ah Professor, what is going on?"

Both looked to the door and Severus frowned when he realized that Harry was talking to him. 

"Excuse me?"

"What is going on? The last thing I remember is being tied to a chair by that prat of a Malfoy and being hexed to oblivion while you watched."

Severus' eyebrows shot up.

"Hexed to oblivion by a prat of a Malfoy? I'm assuming you mean Draco, yes, and why would he hex you. Did you have a fight," Severus asked puzzled.

"No, you and he were dating..."

"Dating," Pomfrey screeched incredulously, "Is there something going on with the two of you that I need to know about?"

"Nothing I am aware of," Severus stated, just as puzzled. 

"You don't remember," Harry asked perplexed, "Maybe I have switched again. Or maybe I'm losing my bloody mind," he mumbled to himself.

"I vote for the ladder," said a voice from the doorway and all eyes turned to see a smiling Malfoy saunter into the room. The way he remembered the Prat of a Malfoy doing it was different and tugged at his memory but he couldn't quite place it in his scrambled brain.

"Malfoy," Harry sneered and Draco stopped in his tracks to stare at his friend as if he had grown two heads. 

"Uh," Malfoy started, "Did I do something I'm not aware of?"

Harry snorted.

"Don't play dumb. You tied Severus and I to a chair and..."

"I what? You are right mate, You are mental."

Harry gave him a strange look and watched as Severus hid a bark of disbelieving laughter.

"I assure you Harry, Draco has not tied us to anything, nor has he tortured you to oblivion, as you so intelligently put it. You are currently in the hospital wing because you took a walk with Hagrid and ran into his oaf of a Half brother Grawp. Do you not remember that?"

A little memory tugged at him, but it was quickly chased away. Harry shook his head to clear it and then look at Severus with a little worry.

"I don't know what's going on, or why you are suddenly using my given name, but..."

"Suddenly," Severus questioned astonishingly, "Maybe he has residual trauma to his skull."

"I'm beginning to think so," Madam Pomfrey said before taking out her wand and scanning Harry, "Hmm," She said after a beat," He does have some cranial swelling, but that should not effect his memory in the least bit. Maybe I should run some deeper tests to see if I can determine the cause of his amnesia."

"I don't have amnesia," Harry protested indignantly, "I just want to know what is going on. Why is Malfoy not in prison, Why are you suddenly sleeping on my mattress and using my given name. Why are you," Harry punctuated this by point his index finger at Madam Pomfrey, "acting as if nothing is wrong?"

"That is because nothing is wrong, Harry. Severus has been calling you Harry for the better part of seven years and one one of you is hurt, the other usually camps at their bedside. Nothing has changed. And Draco, well Draco is Draco of course and has been on our side since before the fall of the Dark Lord. Do you at least remember that?"

Harry felt completely distorted and shook his head negative.

"Is he awake then?" Another voice interrupted. 

Again heads turned to see Hermione step into the room. She had a baby on one hip and a carry bag on the other. Harry vaguely recognized the child and this Hermione tugged viciously at his memory.

"Hello Harry. Scorpius and I are glad to see you awake. Draco and I have been worried."

"Why, you tried to kill me, why would you be worried?"

Hermione looked puzzled. 

"I tried to kill you? Are you sure? I know we play a lot of pranks on you but we would never..."

"I remember the blue spell. It hurt a lot thank you very much."

"Harry that blue spell was the restoration spell. It made your heart beat again," Madam Pomfrey said cautiously.

Harry made to put his hand to his temple, but he could not move them because of the plaster. Instead Severus, as if reading his thoughts, reached to massage his temple. Harry sighed with relief and began to sag only to stiffen again when childlike laughter began. Little Rose Malfoy bounded into the room followed closely by her scowling uncle.

"Come back here you monster. Your Mother says for you to wait outside."

The child ignored him in favor of seeing Harry awake and, narrowly escaping her uncle, bounded to his side and jumped up onto the bed.

"Uncle Harry!"

Harry caught the girl reflexively. He knew that sweet face and that spun gold hair.

"Rosie," He asked self-consciously.

"Of course it's me Uncle Harry. Uncle Sev said that you'd be alright."

 **Uncle Sev**... Finally it hit him that he was home, that this was his time or dimension, or whatever it was that was happening to him. Harry had made it home. His eyes began to mist over and he noticed for the first time that Ron was standing next to him, smiling from ear to ear. Ron was  _alive._ Much like he did the first time he awoke, he launched himself at his friend, Rosie giving an indignant squeak as she was hurtled into Severus' arms. 

"They told me you were dead," Harry muttered to Ron while giving him the most undignified hug he could manage. 

"Dead," Ron asked in surprise, "That is a prank that even I don't approve of. Who told him that?"

Everyone shook their heads and realization dawned on Ron.

"Mate, that had to be one crazy dream you were having."

A dream? It had all been a dream? Now he noticed things he should have before. He noticed that Hermione and Draco stood closely together. Draco had one arm around Hermione while the other ran absently through their son's hair. He noticed that Ron looked as he remembered him, but he had more of a beard then when he had last saw him. He looked to see that Madam Pomfrey's robes were not school issued and he realized that that should have given her away in the dream for in this 'reality' Poppy ran her own hospital and the most important thing of all was the ring sitting snugly on his ring finger. The ring he had tried to show to dream Severus to convince him that they were indeed married. Suddenly Harry felt like kicking himself and turned to the man that  _is_ his husband. Harry and Severus just stared at one another before Harry was suddenly in the arms of his husband and receiving the fiercest kiss in his life. After the kiss ended Harry crumbled but never made it to the floor as Severus hoisted him back up and carefully laid him back on the bed. Harry was smiling from ear to ear and hugging Rosie to him, apologizing profusely. Rosie laughed at him and brushed it off by stating that it was okay because her Uncle Harry must have missed Uncle Ron and Uncle Sev while he was sleeping. Harry laughed at her child-like innocence and whispered in her ear.

"I missed you more." 

Her delighted laugh was music to his ears and he shared a look with Severus that said I'm glad to be home.

"The next time you decide to go with Hagrid gallivanting around the Forbidden Forest, I shall personally cast you in incarcerus and drag you back to our quarters."

Harry wiggled his brow, I look forward to it.

**The End**

* * *

Author's note: Well another story successfully finished. Ah the satisfaction in writing. I missed it so much. I hope you all enjoyed =-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that all the chapters but this one were originally on FF.net.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally on Fanfiction.net


End file.
